


Flame

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without the average object, the flame did not exist. And without the flame, the object was unremarkable, only persisting in its normal existence, unexceptional. When separate, they withered with disuse. It was only when combined did the pair merit notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

Sherlock had always been fascinated, captivated with fire, even as a child. He would sit in Father’s study, by the fireplace, and watch the flames dance. He could watch for hours while Father read or Mycroft played chess.  
  
This interest did not leave him as he grew older. Sherlock was still enraptured by the simplistic beauty of it; its sole purpose was to destroy and it did so marvelously, burning in a radiant show.  
  
The mere principal of the thing confounded him; given something entire mundane, say a leaf or paper, and set it aflame. For a brief second, it was gorgeous, devoured in the fire, a moment of brilliance.  
  
And then it was gone, devoured whole by the power and magnificence of which it so shortly harboured. That one paper was more than it could ever be on its own, lighting up fantastically, but for the sake of the flame, only ash would remain. The destruction was beautiful.  
  
Sherlock found the attraction odd, too. Without the average object, the flame did not exist. And without the flame, the object was unremarkable, only persisting in its normal existence, unexceptional. When separate, they withered with disuse. It was only when combined did the pair merit notice.  
  
An odd relationship, but it was a necessary one, and it was right, _natural_. They complemented each other perfectly.


End file.
